The field of the disclosure relates generally to power distribution and communication buses and, more specifically, to a power line communication to power-over-Ethernet coupler.
Many electrical systems utilize both a power distribution system and a communication system. These systems are often independently operated over distinct conductors, which generally requires installation of both power distribution wiring and communication wiring. In many applications the installation of separate power distribution and communication wiring is practical. However, in certain applications, such as aircraft, for example, additional wiring is installed at the expense of weight, installation cost, and maintenance cost.